


wish u were here

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Epistolary, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, and a postcard, lots of xD bc it's 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: In an alternate universe, Phil goes to Jamaica without Dan.





	wish u were here

**Author's Note:**

> more bingo! this fic is for the prompts "jamaica" and "epistolary"

**Phil** :  Finally in bed  
 **Dan:**   woo  
 **Phil:**   I’m so tired  
 **Dan:**   get lots of sleep  
 **Phil:**   U 2   
**Phil:**   U better not stay up all night and forget to eat  
 **Phil:**   I don’t want to come home to a skeleton  
 **Dan:**   it’s only a week I’ll be fine xD  
 **Phil:**   Goodnight ily <3  
 **Dan:**   ily2 <3

*

**Phil:**   This fish looks like u xD  
 **Phil:**   [PHOTO: a fish in the shallows that may or may not resemble Dan.]  
 **Dan:**   LOL rude  
 **Phil:**   But it’s a cute fish!  
 **Dan:**   u say that now xD

*

**Phil:**   RAWR >:3  
 **Dan:**   hi xD  
 **Phil:**   R u alone  
 **Dan:** LOL of course  
 **Phil:**   Good I’m gonna call u ;)

*

**Phil:**   Went on a boat today and almost got sick :(  
 **Dan:**   oh no :(  
 **Phil:**   What u been up 2  
 **Dan** :  gaming for 12 hrs str8  
 **Phil:**   U better be eating >:(  
 **Dan:**   yes mum i just ordered like 5 pizzas

*

**POSTCARD**

**Front:**   a picturesque Jamaican beach with the words “Wish You Were Here” scrawled across the blue sky in loopy orange letters

**Back:**   Hi Dan, Jamaica is beautiful & every1 is nice but I miss u. I know we just spoke & maybe this is silly bc I’ll prolly be home b4 u get this, but when I saw it I thought of u & I just really wish u were here. Been doing lots of fun things but can’t stop thinking they’d be more fun w/u. it’s hard 4 me to talk about on the phone bc hearing ur voice makes me miss u more & I don’t want to be a downer & start crying or smthng. I’m gonna take loads of pics & video so I can show u everything. & someday I’m going to come back here & bring u w/me. I hope ur ok & not always alone. ily!!

*

  
**Phil:**   I got so sunburnt I’m a lobster  
 **Phil:**   [PHOTO: Phil pouting in the mirror, bare chest burnt a vibrant red]  
 **Dan:**   omg how r u even alive  
 **Dan:**   want me to fly there and rub after sun on u ;)  
 **Phil:**   Yes plz

*

**Phil:**   We went to this cliff for jumping off into the water but I was too scared to do it :(  
 **Dan:**   wish i was there I could have given u a push  
 **Phil:**   I hate u  
 **Dan:**   a loving push!!  
 **Dan:**   then I’d jump in after u   
**Phil:**   My hero ;)

*

**Phil:**   Dan dan dan  
 **Phil:**   Daniel  
 **Phil:**   R u awake?  
 **Dan:**   it’s 3 am  
 **Dan:**   but yeah  
 **Phil:**   Soz I keep getting the time difference mixed up   
**Phil:**   Can I call u?  
 **Dan:**   yes philip  
 **Phil:**   :)

*

**Phil:**   Wish we could skype from here  
 **Dan:**   i know i miss ur dumb face  
 **Phil:**   Hold on I’ll send u a pic  
 **Dan:**   what kind of pic? ;)  
 **Phil:**   XD a pic of my dumb face loser  
 **Phil:**   [PHOTO: Phil from the shoulders up, smiling, with greenery and a blurry black creature visible in the background]  
 **Dan:**   wtf is that behind u  
 **Phil:**   It’s a goat! ^_^  
 **Dan:**   xD  
 **Dan:**   one sec  
 **Dan:**   [PHOTO: a mirror selfie in which Dan sports a “sultry” expression, half unbuttoned shirt, and a mustache drawn on with sharpie]  
 **Phil:**   ROFL  
 **Phil:**   DAN  
 **Phil:**   Why do u have a mustache xD  
 **Dan:**   was gonna film a video but it was stupid so I stopped. not sure I can wash this off now  
 **Phil:**   I’m sure it wasn’t stupid  
 **Dan:**   it was   
**Dan:**   anyway im actually going outside tonight mustache or no mustache  
 **Phil:**   Good!! Where 2  
 **Dan** :  games with b and w  
 **Phil:**   Have fun and tell them I miss them <3  
 **Dan:**   k

*

**Dan:**   r u awake  
 **Dan:**   ?  
 **Dan** :  guess not

*

**Phil:**   Ugh my phone keeps dropping calls. Kept hanging up on my mum  
 **Dan:**   is that why u haven’t called me today?  
 **Phil:**   No why would I call u?  
 **Phil:**   Jk  
 **Phil:**   ?  
 **Phil:**   U there  
 **Dan:**   g2g have lots of fun with all ur cool friends   
**Phil:**   Omg  
 **Phil:**   Don’t be like that  
 **Phil:**   U know I wish you came along  
 **Phil:**   And I tried to get them to let u come  
 **Phil:**   Whatever

*

**Phil:**   I tried calling u 3 times  
 **Phil:**   Pick up ur phone  
 **Phil:**   Don’t make me @ u on twitter howell

*

**Dan [UNSENT]** :  hey soz i missed ur calls my phone died  
 **Dan: [UNSENT]:**   im sorry i ignored ur calls i know im being a baby idk why i just feel like evrythings wrong. not us i think its just me thats wrong :(  
 **Dan [UNSENT]:**   i know im being rly stupid and needy u only been gone a few days but im just afraid ur going 2 relize how annoying and unfun i am while ur away havign fun w all the other ytbers :(

*

**Phil:**   [PHOTO: D+P in a heart drawn in the sand]  
 **Dan:**   ur a dork  
 **Phil:**   <3  
 **Dan:**   <3  
 **Phil:**   Can I call in 20 mins?  
 **Dan:**   yeah

*

**Phil:**   [PHOTO: a puppy, lying in the grass, with other people visible around it]  
 **Phil:**   PUPPY!!!!! :D  
 **Dan:**   OMG  
 **Phil:**   I’m going to kidnap it and sneak it into my suitcase  
 **Dan:**   good i'm disowning u if u don’t  
 **Phil:**   :(  
 **Dan:**   LOL  
 **Phil:**   :(  
 **Dan:**   FINE even if u don’t bring a dog home ily  
 **Phil:**   <3 <3 <3

*

**Phil:**   Man in airport just asked me if I knew where he could buy “luxury undergarments” ????? O.o  
 **Dan:**   LMAO how do these ppl find u?  
 **Phil:**   Idk but what about me says I know where to find luxury undergarments  
 **Dan:**   what did u say  
 **Phil:**   “No, sorry” and then I pretended I had to catch my plane and ran away  
 **Phil:**   Everyone else thought I ran to the bathroom  
 **Dan:**   xD xD

*

**Phil:**   About to get on the plane!  
 **Dan:**   yay! :)  
 **Phil:**   When I get back I’m going to hug u so hard ur head pops off  
 **Dan:**   xD  
 **Dan:**   i can’t wait  
 **Dan:**   <3

*

**Phil:**   5 mins  
 **Phil:**   U still awake?  
 **Dan:**   YES but plz hurry up  
 **Phil:**   *activates jetpack*  
 **Phil:**   See u soon x3

**Author's Note:**

> thnx 4 reading xD
> 
> [ reblog/like on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/178774190540/tumblr_pg5k4aRq9F1wm9q5f)


End file.
